


daddy, daddy.

by HouseOfChansoo



Series: happy family [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, M/M, chandi - Freeform, dad!chanyeol, doyeol, father-son!au, son!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfChansoo/pseuds/HouseOfChansoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol gets a day off and spends it inside the house, playing with his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy, daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> or also known as: the dad!chanyeol x son!kyungsoo au no one asked for.

Today is a beautiful day. Never mind the fact that the rain is falling really hard and that he had almost burnt the toasts. It still does not change the fact that it is a beautiful day. Today is one of those rare days where Park Chanyeol did not have to physically be in the company and thus it is a beautiful day, especially if it means he can spend more time with his beloved son.

Chanyeol is humming along to a tune when he hears the familiar shuffling of feet and he pauses from lathering strawberry jam all over the toasts.

“Daddy?”

The grin on Chanyeol’s face widens as he turns around. Kyungsoo, his two-year-old son, is standing right by the entrance to the kitchen, clutching his ever so loved penguin and giraffe dolls to his side. Chanyeol approaches him and kneels right in front of his son.

“Good morning, buddy. Did you have a nice sleep?” Chanyeol asks as he uses his clean hand to caress his son’s chubby cheeks and when his son gave him a very adorable smile, Chanyeol almost wishes he had thought to bring his phone along with him.

Kyungsoo nods his head. “I miss you.” He mumbles and yawns.

Chanyeol laughs before pulling his son and his beloved dolls in to his arms and waited until Kyungsoo is finally settled (one small arm wrapped around his neck while the other is hugging his dolls to his small body). “I miss you too, baby.” Chanyeol carefully stands up and presses his lips at his son’s temple.

“I’m hungry.” Kyungsoo says after a while and looks at his daddy with big beady eyes. Chanyeol nods his head and walks over to the table before letting Kyungsoo off on his seat. Chanyeol waits patiently for Kyungsoo to settle in before he takes the dolls from Kyungsoo’s arms and places them beside his son. They, too, are a part of the family and in this household, family always eat together.

Chanyeol grabs their plates and utensils before setting up the table. He then proceeds to grab the plate of toasts, a bowl of fruits and his son’s sippy cup. Placing everything right on the table, Chanyeol hands the sippy cup to his son. “Drink up, baby.”

Kyungsoo is kicking his feet as he grabs the sippy cup, happily sipping the water. He wants to giggle at the sight of the food but he knows he needs to finish his water first!

“Do you want to eat the fruits first or toast?” Chanyeol asks once Kyungsoo finished drinking his water. He grabs the sippy cup from his son and places it at the side.

Kyungsoo frowns as he stares intently at the bowl of fruits and the toasts. He doesn’t know which of the two he should eat first. He likes them both so why is daddy making him choose which of the two he should eat.

Chanyeol laughs at the look of concentration his son is supporting. Kyungsoo pouts at him and Chanyeol quickly picks up his phone from the table to snap a few shots of his son – that would be something he can upload to his Instagram later!

“How about we eat the toast with the fruits? I picked bananas and strawberries for today.” Chanyeol tells his son and Kyungsoo beams at his dad before nodding his head happily. Chanyeol smiles and places a few of the sliced fruits on to Kyungsoo’s plate and a piece of toast as well.

The rest of the morning went by rather charmingly. Kyungsoo did not kick up a huge fuss at all about having breakfast fed to him – occasionally Kyungsoo would be mad when Chanyeol would attempt to feed him because Kyungsoo is already a big boy and big boys don’t need their daddies to feed them! – and Chanyeol manages to finish eating his breakfast in peace.

Late afternoon found the daddy and the son sitting on the sofa. Correction, the late afternoon found Kyungsoo sitting on Chanyeol’s lap as his dad hands him a remote controller. The two of them are attempting to play Mario Kart. Chanyeol had been playing the game earlier while Kyungsoo had taken his afternoon nap and now that his son is wide awake, Kyungsoo also wanted to learn how to play and Chanyeol can never say no to his son. Ever.

“Do you understand what daddy just told you, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asks once more because as much as he had tried to use all the easy words for a two-year-old to understand, there’s still this tiny scare that Kyungsoo had not understood anything, Kyungsoo simply nods his head as he holds on to the controller with both of his hands.

“Let’s play, let’s play!” Kyungsoo shrieks happily and Chanyeol laughs. If his son is happy, then so be it.

Things took a turn for the worse when Chanyeol kept winning and Kyungsoo kept on losing. Chanyeol chuckles when he hears Kyungsoo sniffling. “Are you crying, baby?” He asks and Kyungsoo shakes his head, making sure to keep his face turned away from his daddy. “Is it because daddy won again?” Chanyeol really did tried his hardest to let Kyungsoo win but his son was just really bad at playing racing games.

“N-no.” Kyungsoo sniffles as the tears stream down his cheeks slowly.

Chanyeol places his controller on the sofa before pulling Kyungsoo back so that his son’s back is against him and hugs his son. “It’s alright, baby; daddy will teach you how to win!” He tries to cheer up his son and Kyungsoo sniffles once more before dropping the controller on to the sofa and turning around to face Chanyeol. Kyungsoo begins to cry softly and Chanyeol smiles at how adorable his son is. He picks him up and Kyungsoo buries his face in his daddy’s neck, sobbing quietly now. Chanyeol rubs his back and places kisses all over Kyungsoo’s head. “Don’t worry, baby. We’ll do alright next time.”

Kyungsoo simply snuggles in to his daddy’s embrace and hugs him tighter.

“Love you, baby.”


End file.
